This invention is related to a process and accompanying catalyst for the preparation of glycol aldehyde, and more particularly is related to the preparation of glycol aldehyde from the reaction of formaldehyde, carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a class of rhodium phosphine-amide catalysts in a wide variety of organic solvents. The glycol aldehyde product is later hydrogenated to ethylene glycol.